


An Attitude of Gratitude

by PhoenixRising360



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate, fluffy relationship 'moment' in honor of Thanksgiving. Inspired by and written for the "Just A Kiss" challenge at NFA forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attitude of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flootzavut for the beta and suggestions.

Tony DiNozzo awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He smiled as the aroma reminded him of the good in his life. He stretched, his back arching as he worked the stiffness out. It felt good to sleep himself out, not have to get up early. He blinked his eyes open and though the room had dark curtains, he could see the sunlight filtering through the cracks around the edges. The coolness of the air in his face reminded him of the time of year it was. Today was Thanksgiving Day.

He sank back into the covers, remembering Thanksgiving of years past, a rather bittersweet holiday, a time set aside to remind people of their blessings. Every year was a struggle with trying to reconcile the happiness over the good things in his life with desperate loneliness. He hadn't been able to help wishing for more. He wanted his father to love him. He wanted to connect to someone on more than a superficial level. He wanted to love and be loved. Even as good a friend as Abby was, he didn't always feel comfortable telling her things, always sensed she wasn't the right person with whom to share his innermost thoughts.

Now though…not only did he love and was loved, it was the one person he had loved more than anyone else. It may not be the most perfect relationship the world had ever known, but he was happier than he had ever been. Being thankful on Thanksgiving Day had never been so easy.

As though he'd voiced a wish to have it immediately come true, he heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs and a moment later, the love of his life stepped in the room carrying two mugs of coffee and smiled upon seeing that Tony was awake.

Tony sat up returning the smile. The blanket pooled haphazardly in his lap and he welcomed the slight chill of the room knowing it would help wake him up. "Good morning, Jethro." He accepted the mug as the man sat down beside him adjusting the pillow behind his back and taking a sip of his own coffee. Jethro didn't answer with words but the return smile was greeting enough. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and Tony realized he'd seen that more and more since they got together. They sat in companionable silence sipping their coffees in bed, enjoying the moment since they didn't have to rush anywhere.

Jethro emptied his mug first and set it down on the bedside table, scooted down in the bed a little, half reclined against the pillows and closed his eyes. Tony finished off his coffee and went to the head. When he returned, Jethro was still in the exact same position. He was wearing sweats, an old t-shirt and socks. There was nothing even remotely sexy about his clothes but that was one of the things that attracted him most to the man. It didn't matter what he wore, he was still damn sexy.

As though he felt Tony's eyes on him, Jethro slowly opened his own eyes and his head turned slightly toward him and grinned. "Just gonna stand there and watch me?"

"Maybe." Tony smirked, teasing right back.

Jethro lifted his hand and with his index finger, beckoned Tony to come closer. Tony instantly obeyed, unable to resist even if he wanted to, which he didn't. As he neared the bed, Jethro stood, stretched and yawned. When he finished stretching, Tony was standing in front of him.

"What are you grateful for, Jethro?" Tony blurted.

"You don't already know?"

Tony shrugged, trying to play off that it didn't matter but it did. It mattered more than he wanted to admit.

"Hey." His voice was a little hoarse but also tender. "What's going on?"

"It's Thanksgiving."

Jethro nodded, a grimace crossed his face. "I…used to hate this holiday, Tony."

"Used to? And now you don't."

Jethro shook his head. "I used to hate it because I didn't have Shannon and Kelly here. Part of me still hates it because they're not here. This is the first Thanksgiving since they…died that I can't hate it."

"Because of me?" Tony felt his face get a little warm as he realized how that must've sounded, that pleading tone, that desperate need for validation. He hated himself for it but he couldn't help it. He wanted it to be because of him.

Gibbs smiled a little as he held Tony's gaze and he was as serious as he'd ever been. "All because of you, Tony."

Jethro pulled Tony closer, his hands resting on his waist until his right hand slid up his bare back to the base of his head and neck, splaying his fingers through his hair and pulling closer. Tony licked and parted his lips, anticipating the kiss but when Jethro's lips touched his, he realized how cool his skin felt in contrast to the warmth of his lips. He felt Jethro pull him as close as possible and that warmth flooded his entire body, tingling his skin as Jethro's hands stroked over his back and then down his arms. It was only when Jethro slid his hands up Tony's arms to lightly caress his neck that Tony deepened the kiss. Jethro let Tony control the kiss for only a moment before bringing his hand up to lay on Tony's cheek. Tony felt his toes almost curl. Tony's lips parted more in invitation and Jethro accepted, tasting, seeking, exploring. As with everything Gibbs, passion and intensity were the hallmarks of the man and this was no different. Every touch was more intimate than the last, every kiss more intimate than the previous.

Jethro slowed the kiss and withdrew before almost immediately placed a tiny kiss on Tony's lips, something he'd never done before and which conveyed more tenderness than Tony had ever experienced in his entire life. "You're the best thing that has happened to me since Kelly was born, Tony."

Tony swallowed hard, stunned by the admission. "Really?"

Jethro nodded. "Shannon and Kelly would've loved you, Tony." He took a deep breath before he spoke again and met Tony's eyes as he did. "I think they know I need you."

Tony's jaw slacked open, stunned. The back of his eyes burned. "You do?"

Jethro nodded, letting his thumb lightly stroke Tony's stubbled cheek.

A soft smile reached Tony's eyes. "I…I need you too."

"Good," Jethro whispered, his lips turning up in a small smile but Tony could only look in his eyes to see the happiness there. He leaned in to kiss his lips again, holding the kiss for a moment before withdrawing from the embrace. "Get dressed. Turkey needs to go in the oven."

He blinked in surprise, definitely not the first of the morning. "You bought a turkey?"

"Yeah, day to be thankful right? I'm thankful for you. Want to celebrate. Do it right."

A real Thanksgiving dinner, something Tony hadn't known much of, sounded really good. "Me too."

"Good, you get to peel potatoes." Jethro smirked, grabbed their mugs and headed downstairs, grinning at Tony as he exited. Tony chuckled, remained behind to get dressed, smirking as he pulled his socks on. Best. Thanksgiving. Ever.


End file.
